Chapter 1
Characters *LightingFire (Controlled by himself) *Trosh (Controlled by himself) *Lawnboy (Controlled by himself) *Kyle (Controlled by himself) *Sakura (Controlled by herself) * Thunderflipper (Controlled by himself) * Jorichi (Controlled by himself) * The Elite Four (Controlled by Jorichi) * WillWare (Controlled by himself) * Qcode (Controlled by himself) * RW (Controlled by himself) Synopsis The Introduction Once upon a time, LightingFire was doing his daily exercise, when he found a portal in the middle of the forest. After some hesitation, he decided to enter that portal, which led him to Earth, USA. He went back to the portal which was changed to bring him to Paris. Here, he met Trosh. After they talked, Lawnboy, went and rudely interrupted them. Trosh, angered, threw Lawnboy into the portal, which w as pointing again to an unknown place. Lighting Fire said "What '''goed' down there?", and Trosh threw LF into the portal, accidentally falling into it. When LF and Trosh woke up, they found themselves in a really weird place. It was not Equestria. It was not Earth. It was, what they called, Twatter! They wondered why they went asleep when they crossed the portal, when suddenly, a strange man covered in leaves appeared and said ''"POTATOES!!". He then explained that his name is Kyle, that one day, he went through "this weird hole thing in the ground", got dizzy, and whacked his head on a rock, though he say that he don't have any brain damage(Plot twist: he has brain damage). He said that he was currently hunting potatoes, and then offered them chips. LF noticed that Trosh, Kyle and Lawnboy were gone, so he started flying to look for them. Since he couldn't find them, and was tired, he fell asleep on a nearby cloud. The group was in fact looking for hookers, and reaching the borders of the forest, they didn't find any hooker. While Trosh and Kyle were looking away, Lawnboy struck them down with his penny-sock. Meanwhile, Sakura was running in circle around a tree trying to make his brick fall, to no success. She turned around, and found Lawnboy, with the two other guys struck down, and the sock in the hand. She asked Lawnboy if that sock was full of pennies. LF, waking up from his nap, found out that the cloud moved him to a different place. He looked under him, and saw 4 humans, two struck down, two talking. From his height, LF couldin't hear them, but guessed that it was Trosh, Kyle, Lawnboy and a girl. He went closer to investigate. Trosh declared his love for Sakura (to which IRL Sakura was not pleased with and suggested gay romance to shortly after) and Sakura threw a brick at LF, seeing him as a threat. LF wrapped his injured wing with leaves and forgave Lawnboy for his violence before proposing to continue the journey. Here Thunderflipper heard the group and called out his little Marios to follow him. He met the group and befriended them quite quickly. When the group proposed to building a shelter against the wolves, Thunderflipper offered his 'territory.' Kyle Prior began to ask about potatoes when Lawnboy grew bored of the exchange and hit TF in the head with his penny sock and beat the life out of a little Mario. Trosh and Kyle immobilized Lawnboy with a rope and dragged him outside for wolf feed. The group found that TF indeed had potatoes in his home that was a giant hole that he and his Marios dug out. Driven by his conscience later in the night, LF saved Lawnboy from hungry wolves by luring them with potato chips, but soon fell asleep. TF, who seemed to be dominant over the wolves to a degree scared off the wolves and carried a now-asleep LF back and left Lawnboy to die. (Un?)Luckily Lawnboy woke up in time, but found that he was unarmed. He tried to run but was caught quickly and pretty much mugged. With only an underwear and bite marks all over his body, Lawnboy covered himself in leaves and swore vengeance. Rise of Jorichi Watching the events unfold with a television was Jorichi, who had subordinates of shade. He expressed his goals of reaching Equestria by capturing LF; for the ultimate goal of wedding Derpy Hooves. He ordered the first attack upon the group. Meanwhile, LF woke up in ropes and was only untied when he promised to behave and leave Lawnboy behind. He began to sense something bad was about to happen. LF again wanted to save Lawnboy, but Sakura silenced him by throwing a rock at him. At this point Thunderflipper admitted to being Jorichi's brother and sharing a small telepathic connection with him. He revealed that Jorichi had plans to invade Equestria by kidnapping LF. Due to this, the group grudgingly admitted that Lawnboy would be of use and sought to find him- a task that LF volunteered for. However, Lawnboy woke up by pissing himself with dried leaves and attacked the first person (pony) he saw for leaving him behind- LF. Then suddenly a dark voice whispered to Lawnboy prompting him to fully betray LF's group (presumably Jorichi's spirit) but spooked by this, Lawnboy ran off into the woods and dug himself into a hole. LF called for him, which drew the group to him and Lawnboy. Upon seeing TF, Lawnboy leaped onto him, but was easily pushed off. They told him that they just wanted to help, but Lawnboy grabbed his penny sock from Trosh's pocket and screamed for them to leave. The group obliged to his demands. At this time a little Mario whispered in Sakura's ear that the spirits were coming. Now evening, the group decided to lodge at a nearby abandoned church and headed towards it. Then a blob plummeted to the surface and broke into 24 spirits that wore cloaks and lanterns, and one of them had some minor metal armor and a sword. The armored one demanded LF to surrender himself. LF suddenly distracted the spirits by yelling 'WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?' and began to open a portal (he admitted not doing so earlier due to having trouble closing it, allowing evil to run in). Thunderflipper refused to run and charged towards the enemies. While the spirits got the upper hand momentarily, Thunderflipper transformed into an 8 feet tall monster with red eyes and quickly overpowered the army, returning to his normal self after the feat and out of breath. As LF began to congratulate TF, he grabbed LF and ran off, much to the group's shock. Watching the events, Jorichi smirked upon seeing Thunderflipper's Gatekeepr of Chaos roots revealing itself, despite it being sealed. Jorichi unveiled that Thunderflipper had one more stage of transformation and that he longed to punish Equestrians for entering their homeworld of Chaos. LF woke up, tied to a stick. TF revealed that his Gatekeeper nature could break loose soon and that he'd join Jorichi's side. TF put LF to sleep with a strange leaf, while Lawnboy was watching, unseen. He waited for TF to fall asleep and prepared to kill LF, but changed his mind and chose to save him. However, TF woke up and easily overpowered the two and returned to sleep after trying them both up. Lawnboy slivered out of his bindings and ran off, abandoning LF in shame. Furious at the discovery, TF ordered the little Marios to eat LF alive should someone happen while he left in search of Lawnboy. LF began screaming for help. The group quickly discovered him despite the fog due to a spirit's lantern. WillWare had been running for about fifteen minutes. He was tired, but he pressed onward. His run favored the distance of his path over his speed, but he knew he would get there on time. He ran through a portal; through a forest of trees bearing Rubik's Cubes; past a colony of mini Marios; past an abandoned church; past the remnants of teletransportation. He did not care, but continued running. He knew where he had to be. His path of travel took him to a cave. He heard the echos of random screaming. Recognizing one of the voices, WillWare dashed into the cave. He had a message to deliver. TF, returning without Lawnboy discovered more prisoners. He waved his hand over the mouth of the cave and it began to glow blue. WillWare, armed with a bow and diamond arrows (that pierce magic) fired at TF, but it had no effect; this was no ordinary magic. Filled with rage, he broke his bow into two swords and dashed towards TF, but was tripped by a Mario and into the magic and felt the pain. At this time a sonic boom was heard, and a legion of spirits advanced towards the cave, complete with a mage to block any magic. Jorichi laughed, especially as TF wasn't in the state of mind to save the group. LF quickly began to open a portal, but was interrupted by Jorichi, who cast a magic on him but Sakura threw two bricks at Jorichi, which gave enough time for LF to finish the portal. However, only WillWare, TF and LF managed to escape. Jorichi merely touched Trosh and Kyle, and they went immobile. He turned to Sakura, demanding information. WillWare awoke, his head throbbing and told LF that he suspected that LF was the Gatekeeper of Order, telling him that the Gatekeeper was the only chance for the multiverse and coincidentally also had the word 'Fire' in the name. WillWare also told him that he needed the seven Chaos Emeralds to be sure, and drew out a red emerald as an example. LF retrieved six Order Emeralds from the castle, mistaking them for Chaos Emeralds, which WillWare turned down. WillWare explained that he had very strong suspicions that LF was indeed the Gatekeeper of Order due to his adverse effects to WillWare's Red Emerald of Chaos. WillWare revealed that the rest of the Emeralds must be on Twatter, while also vaguely asking why Sonic only ever finds six Emeralds of seven. When TF came to, the princesses had already sealed his power again. LF and WillWare soon found him and together teleported to Twatter. At this time, Jorichi was interrogating Sakura. When he was distracted by TF, LF and WillWare's arrival from Equestria, he was hit by a brick and vanished. TF undid the spells that Trosh and Kyle were under and proposed to head for a strange laboratory on a hill. The Lab Meanwhile, while the group was still searching for LF and TF was still under the Chaos influence, Qcode entered a portal from the world of Rubik's Cubes into a forest of Rubik's Cubes. He found hoofprints and began walking by it when he noticed a laboratory called 'RWLabs'. His vision suddenly went black and his Rubik's cube slipped out of his hands as he went unconscious. A man named RW was standing in front of him when Qcode came to with his arms tied. He heard screams from all sides. As Lawnboy was running away from TF's capture, he noticed the same building. Wondering if he could feed himself, he knocked on the door. RW offered him $60, and when Lawnboy answered in the affirmative, he knocked him out. RW then put him in a orange jumpsuit in a cell, ready for further testing. Suddenly, the lights went out and Lawnboy heard an old man croak for help. Then suddenly, Lawnboy felt the man grasping his head and shouting "HELP ME!" and backed away in shock. When the lights flashed back on, Lawnboy noticed that no one had ever been there. RW congratulated Lawnboy's sanity when he shouted "I just saw a man die with my own eyes!" RW then forced him to choose between ripping out a key from a dying man or be stuck in a dark room eternally. Lawnboy, shuddering, chose to open the door and forsake the dying man. He saw Qcode being injected with some kind of chemical- then RW appeared and informed him that it was a nepenthe. RW stabbed Lawnboy with a needle, and told him "There will be obstacles but the door will always be open. Escape. Your sanity proves you right- let's see even with hallucinations it does" as Lawnboy passed out. At this time, Qcode awoke outside the laboratory, not knowing what happened in the labs. He heard Lawnboy scream and dashed towards the building. LF, TF, Sakura and WillWare too heard this scream from afar and began to run towards RWLabs. Qcode heard them, and found his Rubik's cube and entered the building after LF's group entered the building. LF's group entered the building, speeding down the halls to find the source of the scream, and figuratively ran into RW. They claimed that they arrived due to discovering the place by chance, and RW, while suspicious of the newcomers, allowed them to stay while muttering about misplacing his needles. The group began to frantically scour for the source of the scream but to no avail. TF chose to explore alone and jumped down a hidden hole. LF, spying on RW, found that RW looked to retrieve needles or gas to gain more experiment subjects. Lamenting the fact that RW couldn't enter the testing chambers under the watchful eyes of the group, he suddenly stood up as LF silently fled. As Qcode took first steps into the laboratory, RW was waiting for him. The scientist with the blood-stained labcoat congratulated Qcode for finding his way back... with a few needles in hand. RW told him that he wished to investigate Qcode after a few peoeple 'left.' Qcode ran off to warn the others after this encounter. As he began to solve the Rubik's Cube, he suddenly recalled the memories of the horrid laboratory. Meanwhile, Lawnboy woke up in a test chamber and crawled into the vents. He suddenly crashed into a test chamber and in front of RW; leading to RW brutally beating Lawnboy. As soon as he finished, Lawnboy, with immense rage, began to savagely assault RW and stole the keys. RW lay unconscious as Lawnboy began to hunt for the others. LF heard the sound of the fight and dashed into the room and ran into a very furious Lawnboy. He injected LF with a tranquilizer and tossed him into a cage with RW. When the two came to, RW unlocked a hidden trap door inside the cage and travelled underground to his monitoring chamber, where RW healed the wounds. LF saw, in shock and disgust, footage of people being tortured, tested and worst of all, being mutated into beastly monsters. RW noted that no one had seen the screens and survived, yet told him that he would let the group leave while secretly swearing to himself that he would not let anyone leave the building. RW retrieved a suitcase filled with drugs that would calm Lawnboy down and left. LF heard the screams that exploded out from the prison as he walked. Then RW noticed that a cage was bust open, whispering to himself 'Subject 513'; revealing that this was the worst experiment that he had created- strong, intelligent and able to reincarnate. As RW finally led them to the ladder that led back up, he was brutally assaulted by Subject 513- a gigantic monster with thin, sharp claws for hands (rather graphic there, RWLabs... Although he did admit that he was engrossed by things like Dead Space, Amnesia and Stephen King novels in that period). TF, in utter darkness heard RW (soon after he jumped down) and destroyed Subject 513. RW was somehow still alive and standing- leading TF to wonder how he still was. When united with LF, RW got a wheelchair, claiming that he could not stand (to TF's suspicions) and told them that he needed to treat them, when in reality he retrieved his suitcase filled with drugs. TF sensed that Subject 513 was releasing other such monsters and were climbing out. RW warned him and ordered him to flee, but TF instead chose to break free of his bindings and killed all the monsters. Before his bindings were fully gone, he burned "I will miss you all, once I am on jorichi's side again...KILL ME" onto the floor before smashing through the building and outside. Stunned, RW and LF vowed to inject Lawnboy and quickly discovered the room that he resided in. Lawnboy turned around, with an insane smile and slapped RW's needle out of his hand and incapacitated him. As RW called for LF to inject Lawnboy, LF began to realize that Lawnboy's crazed smile and personality were very similar to RW's- leading to the conclusion that RW had also been injected. Unfortunately, Lawnboy took advantage of that moment to inject LF with the tranquilizer. WillWare, running down the halls felt the presence of another Chaos Emerald with his own Red Emerald, but in his blind sprint ran smack into a distraught Lawnboy. As Lawnboy imagined himself beating WillWare silly with the penny sock, WillWare ran off, looking for another Emerald that would calm down Lawnboy. In doing so he noticed a monster ready to tear into Qcode. WillWare instinctively fired his arrow, but missed the target, giving away his position. He instead chose the simple solution of slamming into the monster, and saved Qcode. Disgruntled by the strange event, Qcode sprinted towards the nearest door and shoved it open- it led outside but the lab was 150 feet in the air for some reason. With the monster close behind him, Qcode decided that it would be better take chances with the jump rather than staying inside and leaped. Then WillWare's Red Emerald quit reacting- leading to WillWare realizing that Qcode had another Emerald. Then WillWare too jumped off. When LF woke up, he saw that both he and RW were in chains. Lawnboy kicked the door open and with an insane laugh thanked RW and stuck him with a needle that induced agony. After torturing RW, Lawnboy put a blade into RW's neck- killing him and undoing the chains that held him, letting RW fall into a pool of his own blood. When Lawnboy left and returned with another needle for LF, his stab was interrupted by a blooded hand grasping Lawnboy's- RW's. In complete shock, Lawnboy screamed and dashed out of the room as RW unlocked LF's chains, admitting that he had harvested two lives- explaining how he survived Subject 513's attack. While LF was uncomfortable to the sheer evil that kept RW alive, he couldn't help but be grateful for it. LF and RW stepped outside when they heard Sakura's screams. LF and RW began to run, but LF realized that RW was too weak to keep up and was faced with a dilemma: save Sakura or leave RW to possibly die. LF decided to hide RW in a trapdoor and began in pursuit for Sakura. As he ran, he noticed a monster and incapacitated it with a roundhouse kick that would have satisfied Chuck Norris. Then suddenly the lights went out- as RW cut the power, vowing to let not a single soul escape even if he had to let the monsters and Lawnboy rampant. LF supplied himself with a few flashlights and continued to hunt for Sakura. However, when he discovered the room, he found that he had been set up with a voice recorder and a fake body. Lawnboy trapped LF in the room and filled it with a gas to tranquilize LF. He then returned with a needle, but with all the strength he could muster, LF kicked the needle out of Lawnboy's hands. Infuriated, Lawnboy beat LF with his penny sock and left for another dose. LF knew that he had to escape- and looked up. This was the very room that Lawnboy had once escaped from and LF crawled into the vents not unlike Lawnboy. Then he heard Lawnboy say "Think you can escape you little shit?" as Lawnboy too crawled inside. LF, panicked, moved as quickly as possible before crashing down into an office of a sort. He hid himself in a closet as he heard Lawnboy wreck the room in search of LF. LF sighed in relief as he heard Lawnboy leave and cracked open the closet's doors- only to see the mad gleam of Lawnboy's eyes. Lawnboy slammed open the doors and cut one of LF's wing off. Then Lawnboy leaped towards LF to finish the job... Battle of RWLabs Meanwhile, Jorichi, observing the events through his television demanded information on RW and RWLabs. None of the shades had much to say other than the fact that RW isolated himself from society, but close enough to lure subjects and that none of the signals could penetrate the walls. Jorichi noted the somewhat archetypal evil scientist, and ordered the four spirits to attack the laboratory to retrieve LF. When the four spirits reached the laboratory, they found it unreachable due to it being above ground. So instead they began to relax... when WillWare and Qcode fell from the skies. The four decided to make best of the situation and take the two as hostages. When WillWare came to, he aptly dispatched of three spirits, but only for them to reassemble. Thunderflipper, now in the final stages of his unbinding, arrived on wings to the four spirits' joy. WillWare decided that fighting was a horrifying option and with Qcode began to sprint- but the shade named Shadow was still faster than them. The spirits recaptured the two. Then WillWare had another idea: he and Qcode were worthless to them, but the Red Emerald... He drew out his Red Emerald and prepared to throw it when he was tackled by the shades Commander and Smalls. Only with the help of Qcode could he lob it as far as he could- and while the spirits ignored WillWare and Qcode, they ran towards the labs. However, TF appeared a moment afterwards, carrying the Emerald. WillWare realized that TF was indeed the Gatekeeper of Chaos and instead chose to shoot the Emerald out of TF's hands to buy more time. Then suddenly there was an earthquake- no, a shake as the laboratory suddenly crashed down onto the ground. The goal was clear for all those outside the building- get inside as soon as possible. At the same time, Lawnboy was leaping towards LF with a knife to kill the pony- but was levitating as the laboratory began to fall. Then suddenly Lawnboy crashed down onto the ground and a piece of the ceiling too fell on him, immobilizing and knocking him out. LF, due to the effects of both the gas and the stress, fainted. RW began to have recollections of his life while alone behind the trapdoor. He recalled that his father made him paranoid towards everyone by repeatedly making RW climb a ladder and asking him to jump with the promise of catching him, and not catching the child RW- berating him for trusting someone. RW's father performed brutal experiments onto his son until RW ran away. He was immediately caught by a hooded figure that injected RW while saying "I just want to test something... if it's possible to combine a few things with human beings... Just a precious few." RW passed out, and only remembered the hooded figure ordering someone to take RW outside. The subordinate officer replied with "Yes Master Jorichi." As WillWare and Qcode sprinted down the halls, they heard a bang as the wall behind them was destroyed. They saw, in the moonlight, none other than who had to be Jorichi. Jorichi, the spirits and TF began destroying walls in a single line, ignoring WillWare and Qcode. As he did so, Jorichi began to talk to TF about the destroying of the world of Chaos and their family by Order, testing his side. TF, emotionally driven, could only watch as Jorichi broke the final wall that led to a very wounded LF. Jorichi smirked, then healed LF's wing, before carrying LF with him. As they left, WillWare saw that hope was indeed lost. Then Qcode asked WillWare to shuffle his Rubik's Cube for him, but then WillWare realized that within the Rubik's Cube was in fact the Green Emerald. He smiled as their chances of winning grew after all. At this point, the Green Emerald was carried by WillWare, The Emerald of Perseverance. The Yellow Emerald, carried in the heart of the scientist, was the Emerald of Curiosity. The Purple Emerald, The Emerald of Selfishness, was carried by Lawnboy. The Cyan Emerald of Spirits was in Jorichi's possession. When LF piped up to say that he was missing two, Jorichi asked him how LF used magic despite not having a horn. LF then realized that he himself was an Emerald. The final, White Emerald of the Gods was surely in Equestria. Jorichi lifted LF by the head, and a blue glow emaciated from him- everyone in the building blindedly headed towards the light- RW, WillWare, Qcode, Lawnboy, all of them. Then they were in Equestria. The Final Battle LF in shock quickly made the call to ready the ponies for war. As they began to gather, so did Jorichi's spirits. This led to an all-out war as the two sides battled each other fiercely, but the powers of ponies were no match for those of Jorichi. As RW watched the war, he realized that his need to experiment on people was futile. He wondered if it was ethical to experiment on lab animals instead. Then suddenly waves of memories of his abusive father returned to him, then he asked himself why those that lived in peace should be left as so- after all none of them went through the hell that RW had in his childhood. Meanwhile, WillWare, who was in hiding, concluded that he had failed his mission. He was in fact, from the future and trying to prevent Chaos from taking over Order. He decided that it was in fact impossible to change the past as Jorichi's forces were returning with a very recognizable pony. He whispered "Chronos Control" to a Time Stone to travel back to the future. When he saw when he was, he realized that he was in fact in the past- before RWLabs had tumbled down to the ground- and his past self had just jumped from the building. WillWare sought to find RW for the Emerald, and hoped that he didn't create a time paradox. Instead, he heard the struggles of LF and Lawnboy. Then suddenly the lab crashed down. Lawnboy stood back up effortlessly and advanced towards LF one more. WillWare saw that a part of the ceiling almost fell on Lawnboy but was held by a single string. WillWare, realizing his new found duty, whispered "Chronos Control" once more. This time he memorized the room number that Lawnboy and LF were in, and travelled to the room just above it. He then began to use his two swords from his bow to saw through the bits of ceiling. Then just as suddenly he was reduced to an entity that could only watch- a result of a time paradox- as the lab began to fall down. Then a familiar inertia kicked in and WillWare was suddenly on the battlefield with the ponies retreating with a portal to escape the spirits. WillWare joined them in the hideout. He chose not to let the ponies know too much of his time travelling ability, and revealed that the White Emerald was keeping Equestria afloat. As RainbowDash scouted for survivors, WillWare heard a familiar scream- RW and brought him back to the safehouse. RW had supposedly been stabbed by a spirit and needed rest. Sakura revealed that she was in fact in possession of the White Emerald of the Gods. While WillWare began discussing the events of that day, RW, pretending to be asleep, smirked with the new information of Time Stones and the power and location of the White Emerald. Meanwhile, Jorichi withdrew the Emerald from Lawnboy and turned towards the landscape marred by the sudden war. For unknown reasons, he took out a common gun and shot himself in the head. TriviaCategory:Twatter Story * Even as the final battle took place in Equestria, all the writers were against the idea of a 'MLP:FM Fanfic.' * WillWare admitted to basing the bow from Pit. * The sudden ending of Jorichi's suicide was written by Lawnboy, who oddly hadn't posted anything story-related since his hallucination of beating WillWare. He did make comments and write a small story on Thunderfapper for the duration of Chapter 1, though. * Due to lack of aaaaa, Jorichi and LF took turns writing while in Equestria. * RWLabs commonly put down inspirations for the "disturbing" regions of the stories he wrote. Perhaps implicitly saying that he wasn't as disturbed as people imagined him to be? Perhaps. Either way, there is no doubt that the story went from literally sunshines and rainbows to a gritty and dark atmosphere when RWLabs entered the scene- for better or for worse. * Trosh and Kyle Prior quit posting soon after the introduction of Thunderflipper. Kyle Prior at least was reading, as he commented... * However, Lawnboy, WillWare and RWLabs all believed that Kyle Prior was referring to them. Lawnboy believed that Kyle was referring to him as Lawnboy wrote posts of his own wherein he ruthlessly attacked and tortured his friends. WillWare believed that Kyle was referring to him as he had no real experience with horror but was just going with it. RWLabs believed that Kyle was referring to him because of RWLab's somewhat violent inspirations. * This story, where RWLabs kills his character twice in one story, arguably set the trend of him extending this pattern to a larger scale. * Twatter is the subforum where Stabyourself forum users enter to talk about anything that doesn't pertain to other topics. * The Chaos Emeralds were inspired by Sonic, and were introduced by WillWare. * While Chapter 1 wasn't as monumental in terms of characters and story points to Chapter 2, it also had the least plot holes, crazily overpowered characters, general spam and "sh*t posts." * Originally, the first post said "Oh, and for the people that don't know, ANYONE can join" but was changed due to the influx of new characters in subsequent chapters. * Because Saso hates forum games, he put all forum games into the Shameless Chamber, wherein threads are automatically deleted after a month of no activity. While Twatter Story predated that new rule, it was deep within Chapter 4 when it occured- leading it to be automatically deleted. Thus Automatik's copy of the story came to play to preserve the story.